The present invention relates to an extended nip press for the removal of water from a web of fibers. An extended press nip is defined between a rotatable press roll and an endless rotatable belt which is pressed against the press roll by a press shoe. The press shoe is, in turn, supported on a non-rotating support member, and is particularly supported in a recess in that support member. The press shoe has an upper part which is pressed against the press jacket and defines a slide path and has a lower part which is the supporting part in the supporting member.
Such an extended nip press is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,021. In that press, a film of lubricating oil is produced between the rotatable belt or shell or jacket, which consists of reinforced rubber, and the slide path on the upper part of the press shoe in order to reduce the friction in the press nip between the belt and the press shoe. In the journal, "Wochenblatt fur Papierfabrikation," Issue No. 22 (1984), page 83 f., in the description of a similar extended nip press, it is pointed out that the heat produced in the press nip between the moving parts is removed by the lubricating oil.
In this type of press, there are extremely high demands, with regard to the geometry of the press nip, between the corresponding portion of the shell of the rotating press roll and the slide path of the press shoe, which is guided in a stationary support member. The unavoidable heating of the press shoe is disadvantageous with respect to these demands.